We're All Mad Here
by Apathetical
Summary: Dr, Flynn had seemed so excited to meet her. And the pay was supposed to be good. Receptionist work really couldn't be that hard, right? AU, Asylum-verse.
1. Chapter One: The Tempest

**Chapter One**

**The Tempest**

Anastasia Steele was by no means a calm women. She was the sort the that would rock her feet back and forth or pace the length of a room when nervous. The current dilemma here though, was that it wasn't particularly polite to pace during a job interview. She'd taken a dose of medication this morning, but never the less, it rather dramatically failed to quell the urges she felt. Damn anxiety attacks. Her eyes were developing that glossy haze, the sort she usually got when she was close to her breaking point. It took all the women had not to run out of the room right then and there.

She never should have come.

But no, Kate would have none of that. She was determined that her best friend find a higher paying job that gave her weekends off. It was either that or she would be subjected to whatever mind numbingly dull conscience Kate could think up. All nonsense really. She was perfectly content with her minimum wage, forty hour a week position at the local hardware store. It paid for rent well enough, with a few dollars left over for food. Sure, at the end of the day her wallet was stretched a little thin. But it was a life she knew and by god Anastasia hated change.

Change hardly if ever led to very good things.

But again. Kate would have none of that. And so once again, for the up-tenth time that month Anastasia found herself at yet another job interview,seated rather inelegantly in the waiting room of the local hospital She was hardly if even slightly qualified for the job, an assistant to a doctor no less. Here she was, her English degree all bright and shinny, fresh out of college. Dear lord. What chance did she stand? Well in Kate's defense, It wasn't really a hospital. More of an asylum, specializing in all sorts of mental problems from the bizarre to the more mainstream. Apparently it was highly recommended. Not that Anastasia would know, no, she chose to avoid places like this wholeheartedly. They gave her the creeps and frankly drove her anxiety up the wall.

Stupid Kate.

Doctor Flynn was welcoming enough, a wide smile and eyes that crinkled with merriment when he saw her.

"Did you want any coffee? Please relax. This isn't an interrogation, I just like meeting all prospective applicants."

He calmed her anxiety down spectacularly, or maybe that was just the medication working it's charm. Whatever it was Anastasia found herself with a new sense of bravery, one which caused her to risk shaking the good doctors hand.

Lord knows what this man had touched since he last washed his hands. Whatever had come over her, she would be certain it didn't happen again. Were mental disorders contagious? She sounded like an immature child. Of course they weren't contagious, schizophrenia was not like having a cold. Yes. Anastasia did know a thing or two about disorders of the mind. Next to nothing about treatment procedures, but she could at least rattle off a definition and that was good, right?

"Yes. Coffee sounds lovely."

Polite? Check. No tremors in her voice? Check. Fake smile plastered on her face? Double check. Whatever was going on it definitely had Anastasia impressed. She sounded so...confident. Not like herself in the slightest. Without the slightest wobble or falter in her step, she followed the doctor into his office.

"So, Anastasia is it? Please take a seat."

He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Whatever can be said about Dr. Flynn, he's definitely a no nonsense, no frills, sort of man. His office was bare and vaguely unattractive. Not at all like the waiting room just a few feet from were Anastasia now sat. She watched the doctor with mild curiosity, being around him for just a few short minutes already had her anxiety calming down considerably. She could talk so, easy. Almost like magic. What was he playing at?

"So. As I'm sure you already know, I'm in need of an assistant. Nothing too rigorous would be required, just someone to run papers and such around the building or fetch me coffee."

So. in other words he wanted a receptionist. Well, that was a welcomed surprise, she stood a better chance then she thought. Being realistic, her chances were still slim. But that was better then sip zilch and nada right?

The rest of their conversation was boring, in fact the only interesting thing about the entire interview was him. He was watching her. Like a hawk. Her every move during the conversation was being monitored like she was some sort of patient. It was maddening. Driving her anxiety levels back up to critical all over again. Anastasia wanted to scream. Throw a fit. Anything to keep him from staring at her like that.

"I'd like to show you around if you don't mind. See how you handle the place, and how the patients respond to you."

It was a realistic enough request. Hardly one that should have set her internal radar off so much. But really, it left her wanting to run away and never return. How desperately she wanted a blanket and a good pair of comfy pajamas right now. Maybe even a cup of hot chocolate and a cheesy black and white romance film.

Kate would pay for this. Oh how she would pay. Revenge would be sweet, very sweet indeed.

The hospital was dull enough, uninteresting enough, and safe enough that Anastasia played around with the idea of actually working there. Most if not all of the patients were kept sedated and passive almost all the time, and with such a heavy security detail, well Anastasia for the second time that day, was beginning to relax. Dear lord what was this man doing to her and could he please respectfully stop?

Really. This was all starting to get to her head.

"Dr. I'd really like a drink of water if you have any."

There. That ought to get him off her trail. Then she could make a break for it. Get away from here and never return Kate be damned. There was a nice safe hardware store waiting for her a few blocks down the road. That was what she knew. That was her haven.

Dr. Flynn smiled for what, the fifteenth time that day? The man never stopped smiling It was rather tiring. He had to have ulterior motives. What else made sense? No one could smile that much and not want to hurt someone.

"Of course dear, just wait one moment, I'll be right back."

As unusual as it was to leave a stranger alone in a mental hospital, there was enough security around, he must have though she would be safe. Or that she wouldn't make a break for it. That was always an option. Unfortunately for him, Anastasia was already down the hall and around the corner before anyone had a chance to react. She wasn't exactly sure were she was going. Just that she needed to get away. Air maybe? A place outside sounded lovely.

It hadn't taken to long to find a door leading outside, to a small courtyard. Longer then she would have liked but not to long in the slightest, mere minutes. Breathing in deeply her anxiety evaporated, she hoped Dr. Flynn wouldn't find her. That would be embarrassing, it's not like she could say

"Yes sir. I have anxiety issues. I tend to freak out when I feel stressed. Don't mind me."

Right. Because that was completely normal. No normal people don't run outside during a job interview. Normal people can keep their head in place for longer then five minutes.

"Well girl. Then you're not exactly normal then are you."

She felt exasperated with herself. Truly and honestly upset she was apparently incapable of not running when the going gets tough.

Anastasia was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hardly noticed anything around her. She certainly didn't notice someone standing right next to her. Grey eyes watching her talk to herself. Well, in her defense, he wasn't exactly next to her, but he was still close enough she should have noticed something.

A half second later, a scream and Anastasia had her back pressed up against a wall warily watching the man now in front of her. How dare he creep up on her. How dare he. Normal people didn't do that. Normal people made their presence known. Good lord. This was an asylum. No one was fucking normal. Why on earth was she here? This wasn't a smart idea.

Kate was going down. Dramatically.

Grey eyes watched the women, no girl in front of him. She couldn't have been older then him. And therefor was like a baby to his years of experience. He hadn't meant to frighten her but really, she shouldn't be wandering around. She might run into some...unsavory creatures.

Anastasia on the other hand was about to pass out.

It was one of those awkward moments people tend to ignore later in life and claim never happened. A terrifying awkward moment.

"Hello. May I ask who you are?"

His voice was smooth, sugar coated, sort of like honey, it was all Anastasia could do not to collapse right there like a doll. Her anxiety was sky high and starting to choke her out. Her vision wavered between blurry and clear, good lord, she was most definitely at her limit. Probably had surpassed it by now. This wasn't good. Why was the medication not working?

"Anastasia."

Her voice was high pitched even to her. A squeak she could barley contain. A squeak. Really? Strong women don't squeak they challenge, they fight back. Unfortunately. Anastasia wasn't a strong women.

"Christian."

He was mocking her! The bastard! Answering with single worded replies just because she had. How dare he. Anger quickly replaced fear. She'd had enough of whoever this boy was. Didn't his mother ever teach him to treat girls nicely? Or what. Did she not beat it into his head enough? The nerve of him.

"Well. I should be going. It was nice meeting you. Good bye."

She was more then prepared to stalk off her heals digging into the grass, her sights set on the door in front of her, but apparently this Christian had other plans for her. Grabbing her wrist as she walked past him he pulled her closer towards his body.

Anastasia froze. Not a shock sort of froze. No. this was to much. People she could handle if they kept their distance. But this? This brought back memories she would rather stay dormant, memories some cheeky bastard with beautiful grey eyes had better leave alone. She was a grown up women and if she wanted to walk away then by god she was going to do it.

"Let go of me." The words came out as more of a hiss then she'd intended. But really? She didn't owe him any sort of respect. He was the one gripping her wrist.

Dr. Flynn chose that moment of all moments to come bustling into the courtyard. Really, did the man have her on radar or something?

"Oh Ana! There you are! I see you've met one of the patients. Yes. Christian is a handful. Come now, we have much to discuss. What sort of hours are you available?"

She pulled her wrist out of the boys grasp. And with as much 'bitch' as she could muster stormed up to were Dr. Flynn was standing.

"You know. I don't really think this job is for me. I'll be going home now. Thank you for your time."

Kate would be upset later. In fact. She'd be furious. But for now? Anastasia really couldn't bring herself to care.

It was some hours later that she stood in her apartment, macaroni and cheese cooking on the stove, a book in her hands. Really. The nerve of that boy, that Christian. You shouldn't touch someone if they don't want it. It was all she could do not to cry. Anastasia hated unexpected touching, it brought her back to a place and time she wasn't ready to handle just yet. She couldn't handle it just yet.

Kate would want to know how the interview went. She was due home from work any moment now. But to be frank? Anastasia just wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

All she could think about where those grey eyes, watching her so...calm, so menacingly.

She fell asleep that night, a bowl of macaroni on the bed side table and all the lights in the small apartment turned on. Kate would get that later. For now? For now Anastasia needed any sort of comfort she could get.

She dreamed that night, of grey eyes and ridiculously handsome patients at stupid hospitals that shouldn't be allowed to exist.

Really. The nerve.


	2. Chapter Two: As You Like It

**Chapter Two **

**As You Like It **

She was walking down the street, an innocent enough street. People pushing past her in every direction. It was your typical downtown busy sidewalk. So why was she so nervous? It was like she knew something bad was about to happen. Any second now something awful would befall someone and she was helpless to stop it. It wasn't a feeling Anastasia particularly enjoyed. A dark, foreboding feeling, leaving her out of breath, her lungs constricting, every muscle in her body screaming.

She woke up shaking.

Every dream went this way. The location always the same, always the same sidewalk with the same stores running along it. To be fair, it could have been any sidewalk. The world was filled with so many cities. So many busy streets with people walking down them. But, this street had seemed so familiar. Almost like she'd been there before, but not quite. Her breathing slowly returning to normal Anastasia set off through the small apartment in search of something cold to eat. Someone small would be preferable. She always found that cold things helped quell the nightmares, pushing them into the back of her mind were frankly she didn't exactly care about them anymore. Every night was the same. She'd fall asleep, lights turned on and then wake up drenched in sweat sometimes screaming over a street were nothing happened. It was infuriating. Whatever was happening in her head, Anastasia wasn't thrilled by it.

In fact. This entire day had been less then thrilling. It had been a complete and utter catastrophe. From stupid mental hospitals and job interviews in their cold white washed walls to childish nightmares over a _feeling. _The nerve. Maybe Kate was right? Maybe she was crazy. Maybe she did just need an escape? Something to sedate her anxiety. A change of scenery if you will.

Maybe she should get a new job.

Dr, Flynn had seemed so excited to meet her. And the pay was supposed to be good. Receptionist work really couldn't be that hard, right?

No.

Anastasia Steele was not about to bend over backward for Katherine Kavanagh, best friends they may be, but she was still an adult and it was high time she acted like one. And that meant making adult decisions. Decisions for herself. Not her friend.

But you know, Kate might be right on this one. As much as she hated to admit it, she really did need a better job. Her student loans were still piled high, and frankly she wasn't making enough to pay them off successfully. Still though. She would be damned if she got a job entirely because of her friend. She wasn't that immature, was she?

Where was Kate anyways? She should have been up by now, bustling about the kitchen attempting to cook some sort of concoction before finally yelling for Anastasia to step in and do it for her. Kate liked to think she could cook, when in reality, she was lucky if she could get ice to freeze properly. She left the kitchen, wandering into the small living room the two had set up. It was quaint, a sort of country meets modern charm, definitely Kate's style. The women had spent more then her fair share redecorating their humble abode and it definitely showed. Were the apartment was lavishly decorated, Anastasia's room was fairly plain in comparison.

She shuffled across the floor, glancing in a few rooms on her way past. Perhaps Kate was out? A quick glance at the clock informed her the work day was starting soon. So perhaps that was where Kate was? Work seemed like a plausible excuse. Besides, she didn't have long to dwell on it. Her roommate was perfectly capable of looking after herself and Anastasia had to get herself to work and fast.

This whole new job thing, she would look into it. Maybe Kate was onto something? She'd drop off more resumes during lunch. Yes. Maybe even after work for awhile as well.

She'd been so busy getting ready, hurrying around the apartment at a breakneck pace, showering, changing and brushing her hair in record time, that she missed the note ominously sitting on her dresser. In fact, it wasn't until she was just about the run out the door that she realized it was there. A small hurriedly written note, the handwriting smudged in places, the paper crinkling slightly.

_Ana,_

_Got called into work early. Didn't want to wake you. Remember girls night tonight!_

_-Kate_

That explained it then. One mystery solved. But girls night? Anastasia furled her brow in concentration, she was certain Kate hadn't mentioned any sort of girls nights any time in the last few days. It was normally only on weekends they got to spend any sort of time together. Wednesday certainly wasn't a weekend. Kate must just be mistaken then, never the less, she was conveniently free tonight, and a girls night in sounded like a fantastic idea. A home spa day maybe? That would be enough to relax her after whatever cruel and unusual punishment annoying customers invented when they didn't have their way.

Work wasn't to far away from the apartment, two blocks down the road and just around the corner. A five minute walk at most. She wouldn't need her car today. The old thing was almost a death trap, at any moment ready to break down. It terrified Anastasia, but frankly new cars was another one on the list of unaffordable luxuries.

This was the worst part. The perilous walk from her apartment to the garage and again out to the store. Anything could happen. Just last week, a girl from the other side of town had been assaulted on her way to meet up with friends. They still hadn't caught the perpetrator. Anastasia had this habit, she followed news stories almost religiously. They were her source of comfort, for every criminal off the streets that was one less notch in her worries. Just the sheer thought of something happening to her used to have been enough to keep her hidden away in her room for months at a time, only emerging for food and other such necessities. But now? A good therapist and a heavy dose of anxiety medication every other week was enough to keep her relatively normal. She could function like a human being and in the end that was all that mattered right?

As always the walk to her workplace was rather uneventful, the same people, working the same stores. Everything was routine, calm, quiet, _normal_. In fact, work passed much the same way. The regulars coming in for their usual merchandise, and a few new faces, a few complaints and one cranky old lady who seemed to think she knew everything. All harmless.

Could she do a new job? It might pay more, but how much would she be spending on medication to cope with the new environment? Just the though of working somewhere else was enough to set Anastasia's anxiety aflame. Would it be worse if she actually got the new job?

Oh who the hell was she kidding. Of course it would be worse. But did it really matter? She needed the money. She desperately needed the money.

Really.

She could be so immature sometimes. No wonder her therapist refused to see her now. He must think her some helpless little girl incapable of doing anything for herself. Well. Anastasia would prove them wrong. She would prove to them all she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Her first order of business? A job.

As if it was privy to her thoughts, Anastasia's cell phone began to ring. She'd left it in the kitchen when she got home from work, and it took a fair amount of energy to dash from her bed and down the hall all the way hoping it wouldn't stop.

"Hello!"

God she was out of shape. A run like that shouldn't leave her out of breath. But indeed it did, she was clutching a chair like her life depended on it.

"Anastasia? Good, I'm glad you picked up. It's Dr. Flynn calling."

Oh? What was he doing calling her? She would have thought running out on an interview enough to say she either wasn't interested or wasn't capable of handling the workload.

"Hello Dr. Flynn. How may I help you?"

She was curious, but even to herself her voice sounded a tad hollow. A fraction to high pitched. Anastasia wasn't used to these sorts of pleasantries. Who was she kidding. She could never have been a receptionist.

"I was hoping you might still be interested in a job. I think you'd be a delightful addition to our facilities."

Was it really this easy? Did jobs actually fall into your lap just like that? No. There had to be a catch. But Dr. Flynn was a kind enough man, every fiber of her being told her to trust him. He wouldn't lie to her. Would he?

"I'm not so sure if I would be a fit."

Voice your uncertainty. There we go. That was normal right?

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. You made quite the impact on one of my patients and you hardly met him. So. Would you like the job?"

Impact? What was he talking about? That boy with the grey eyes? Christian or whatever his name was? She hadn't even talked to him. Unless you count hissing as a human interaction. It certainly wasn't a very polite one.

Well.

Could she do this?

Anastasia breathed in deeply. Her decision already made.

"I can start tomorrow morning."

The hospital was big enough she should in theory be able to hide from his prying eyes right? Eyes that felt like they poured into your soul and knew all your deepest secrets.

"I look forward to seeing you. Good night Anastasia."

With that the good doctor hung up. In a dazed shock she set her phone on the counter. She would need sleep. And she should call the hardware store, let them know she was leaving.

Anastasia would give this new job a try. If only for a little while. Like test driving a car.

If it went wrong she could always quit.

She fell asleep early that night, entirely forgetting about Kate's mysterious girls night.


End file.
